Fairy Tail and the Seven Years of Hogwarts
by EmberMagname
Summary: Summary is the very first thing inside. There is a rewritten version of this, go look at that one after checking out this one!
1. Chapter One: A Strange Message

**Summary**: Albus Dumbledore needs help. Before leaving to Azkaban, Percival Dumbledore left Albus a gift. He told his son to perform the spell inside, if he is in need of help, and a trustworthy and very powerful man named Makarov Dreyar would respond, along with some others. Now (some of) the Fairy Tail-ers are on an undercover mission: Protect Hogwarts. For seven years.

Lasts from Sorcerer's Stone to Deathly Hallows. Post Grand Magic Games, and a few days after the Eclipse Spirit fiasco. If you have no idea what I'm talking (typing?) about then wait to read this story until you've seen enough of the anime or manga to know.

Small cussing. Possibly none.

**Quick AN** (Author's Note, to those who don't know what AN stands for) before I begin.

Hiiii! My "name" is Ember Magname! Normally I go by Goddess Juca online, when i can, but due to unhappy circumstances I cant here. This is my second Fanfiction and I loves you alls!

I must give a special thank you to someone who's pen name is Starway1123. I don't know who they are IRL, but they have a story called The Dream of You. It is a huge contribution to lots of things that makes this story as great as I hope it to be. Their ideas will be the base of this story.

At the time that this gets written, I read fanfiction off of an app named Fanfiction Plus. I write stories in the Samsung Notes app, and now THAT I FINALLY MANAGED TO SIGN IN/up, I will post here. Again, a HUGE thank you to Starway1123. I hope all my readers endeavor to read her/his story as well as mine.

Last thing, then we'll get this story started. I have another story called A World Where Fairies are Real. It's about a girl and her best friend who get sucked into Earthland accidentally (or was it an accident? Hehehe . . . .) and learn magic. I'm currently about four and a half chapters in. Please consider it. (**THIS WAS PREWRITTEN- I PLANNED TO POST OTHER STORY FIRST, BUT DECIDED NOT TO. NOTICE WILL BE PUT OUT WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP, PROBABLY NOT FOR A WHILE)**

Fun fact! I was originally planning to this story as a sequel to A World Where Fairies are Real and call it A World Where Fairies are Literally Real. That way I could put my OCs (Own Characters) from the original into this one. But that idea was scrapped 'cause I didn't want to wait for myself to finish the original story.

SORRY I LIED! Now this is the last thing I promise! Please do not sue me for any and all chapter naming. I know I'm really bad at it but don't sue me (or do anything similar to that practice) please.

Okay, enough blabbering, onward with the story! *raises a triumphant finger and points at literally nothing while family looks at me wierd*

**Chapter One: A Strange Message**

Makarov played with a necklace in his office, trying and failing to focus on the paperwork the Magic Council had given him.

Those brats! He grumbled in his thoughts. They'll be the death of me. And probaly all of Fiore, if not Ishgar, if not the entire planet of Earthland.

He looked down at the necklace he was toying with. Seventy years now. Makarov heaved a great sigh. Seventy-seven if I count the years on Tenrou Island. Seventy-seven years since Percival disappeared. Just up and left. Without a trace. Except for one note. 'Don't look for me. I dont want to be found. The necklace is for Maky.' And that's it. Unless you count the signature, of course. And the necklace.

Makarov toyed with the necklace some more. It was a simple oval shape, sitting on a long silver chain, with a red Fairy Tail emblem on the front. But the emblem was different. It had extra details, a little fancier here, that smaller there, until the emblem looked more like a Phoenix than a tailed fairy.

Makarov sighed and returned to his papers. Suddenly, he heard a strange whispering sound. He strained his ears. There! Words! He scrambled for a pen and paper.

Et stellis et deducet te . . . . Ut post hunc mundum sit tibi . . . . Ut post hunc mundum sit tibi . . . . Launae . . .

Makarov listened for any more words, but heard none. He stared at the words before him. A spell. He decided. But for what? He stared out his window. "Are you still alive. . . Percival Dumbledore?" He asked the silent night.

. . . .

Albus Dumbledore stayed up late in his study. He was feeling very unsettled. He had this. . . feeling in his gut, that something was right. He was just under one hundred percent positive that You-Know-Who. . . . No. Dumbledore told himself. His name is Voldemort. He was almost entirely sure that Voldemort would try to steal that this year. Not to mention he was coming this year.

Dumbledore was getting a headache. He closed his eyes, trying filling his mind with happy memories instead. His sister. His mother. Gellert, before he went mad with his ideas. His father, and the stories he was told of his dad's homeland.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open. His dad's homeland. That was it! He tore through his desk, searching for that one piece of paper.

FLASHBACK

"Dad, don't go. Tell them what happened."

"I tried, Albus. They wouldn't listen. Albus, listen carefully. When you need help, and I mean serious help, cast this spell. You'll contact a trustworthy man, an old friend of mine. He's called Makarov Dreyar. He's from my homeland. You'll need these." A rattling glass jar and an envelope dropped into Albus's hands. "Give these to the people that come. Everything is explained in the letter. Goodbye, Albus."

END FLASHBACK

Dumbledore finally pulled the jar and envelope out from the papers in his desk. He didn't bother opening the jar. He knew what was in it, many special blue stones. But that wasn't what was important.

Dumbledore took the packet of parchment from the envelope and flipped to the very end.

He reread the words for perhaps the thousandth time in his long life.

These words will summon my dear friend Makarov: Et stellis et deducet te ut post hunc mundum sit tibi ut post hunc mundum sit tibi Launae. Draw this magic circle on the ground- a detailed circle followed-and cite the incantation. Everything should work out, and in about a week, perhaps two, Makarov and his team will appear, perhaps within a mile or two of where the spell was cast.

Should? Dumbledore thought. He shook his head. It would work out. His father had explained how the spell worked and what it did, and even what it translated to, in the letter previous the instructions. And Dumbledore had already checked all his logic and theory and such in previous years.

Soon Dumbledore had his magic circle drawn and rearing to go. He sat in the middle of it and pointed his wand up. The magic circle glowed a brilliant white. Dumbledore cited the incantation. He felt the connection go through. The light died down. It was done.

"Perhaps I should tell Hagrid and the other Heads to keep a look out for them. . . ." He mused, before leaving his study to do just that.

. . . .

Levy Mcgarden sat at her table, papers and books in hand. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail had been overflowing job requests. Thus, an almost empty, quiet guild hall.

Now the Master had a request for her. A translation job. And she wasn't getting anywhere. "Uuurrrgghhh!" Levy groaned clawing her face and stretching her back.

"What's up Levy?" Levy turned around at the sound of her best friend's voice. She saw all of Team Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla), plus Mirajane, plus Gajeel and Pantherlily, and of course, Juvia, Gray's ever persistent stalker.

"Hey Lu." Levy sighed. "Master wanted me to translate these for him. But I'm not finding any languages like this at all!" She whined.

"Let me take a crack at it!" Both girls jumped violently at the loud voice directly next to their ears.

"Natsu! Don't scare us like that!" Lucy shrieked.

"You'd never get anything done with that thick head of yours." Gray snickered, as the whole room turned to look at him.

"What was that Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled.

"And besides, remember the last time Natsu tried to translate something?" Gray continued, ignoring the dragon slayer.

The whole group, minus Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lily, collectively shuddered, while the mentioned five looked on cluelessly.

"Yeah, keep Natsu away from that paper." Lucy shivered the most.

"Levy!" The entire group turned to look at the Master, who had appeared at the top of the second floor's balcony. "How's it going?"

"Okay. . . ." Levy said hesitantly. Then she gave up. "I'm not getting anywheeeeeree!" She whined.

"Hmmm. . . ." With a surprisingly agile jump for his age, Master landed in front of Levy on the table. "Maybe this'll help?" He suggested, tugging a strange looking necklace off.

"What is it?" Levy asked curiously. "Oh! How pretty!" She admired the necklace that was emblazoned with the extra-fancy Fairy Tail symbol with delight.

"Oooh! What's that?" Wendy asked Levy. Levy looked behind her to see that after realizing that the Master wanted to talk to her, Gray and Natsu had started fighting again, so Wendy had come over to investigate what Levy was doing.

"Yes, it looks intriguing." Erza agreed. With a small start, Levy realized that Erza and Mira had joined them.

"It's Master's. . . ." Levy said hesitantly, not wanting to just give it to them.

"It's fine, they can see it." The man in question grunted. Levy handed the necklace over to the squealing girls. All girls loved jewelry. Almost all, at least.

"Et stellis et deducet te. . ."

Everyone turned around with a gasp. Natsu was reading the spell!

"Natsu! Stop!" Levy tried to grab for the paper, but her fingers were tangled in the chain of the necklace, so she was pulled to a stop.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned around with a sharp yelp.

". . .ut post hunc mundum sit tibi ut post hunc mundum sit tibi... Launae?" Natsu finished.

. . . .

Lucy cringed when Natsu finished. That idiot! What was going to happen! She finally managed to relax. Nothing happened. He probably pronounced a word wrong. She thought hopefully.

She took a step forward to hit him on the head and tell him off. But she couldn't! Her feet were stuck to the ground. For the first time she noticed that the hand she had reached out wasn't coming back to her side. She tried to open her mouth, to say something, but couldn't.

No he did not. Lucy thought grimly. Every one of them was frozen. Oh no he did not. We're all frozen!

She heard Erza make a strange gurgling noise. It sounded like. . .Natsu is so dead? Lucy thought, before silently agreeing. Out of the corner of her frozen eye, she saw the paper in Natsu's hand glow.

Lucy tried to squint her eyes against the growing light, but found she couldn't. Wuzzgoinon? Was her last thought before the light engulfed her. AN: Well, that's done and over with! I won't make this long, since I already had one of these at the beginning.

I hope everyone likes my story so far! And yes, to those that have happened to read The Dream of You before, this story and that are very similar. But it'll start getting more. . . unique soon.

Please reveiw!

-Ember Magname


	2. Chapter Two: The Forest pt one

**Chapter Two: The Forest, pt. one**

Makarov woke up to a cold nose sniffing his face. A really cold nose. "Yaaaaaahhh!" He yelled, sitting up straight. A large black dog jumped back barking. Makarov growled at it. "Run along, fleabag. I've got stuff to do." He stood up and brushed himself off.

He turned around and walked straight into a wall. "Hey! You're awake!" The wall exclaimed, turning around.

"Yaaaaaarrrrrrgghhh!" Makarov jumped back. "T-t-t-the w-w-wall i-i-i-it s-s-sp-p-poke!" He stuttered.

The wall turned around from where it was tending to a kettle on his stove. Except it wasn't a wall. It was the biggest man Makarov had ever seen. Sure, his own giant form could probably combat this man. But Makarov was old. Actual giants would be able to put up a fight though. Yeah, those would be handy right about now.

"Who're you calling a wall?" The man snapped. Then he shook his great shaggy head. "Never mind. You're so. . .tiny. . . . I guess compared to me. I bet you just figured I was a wall 'cause o' my size."

"Y-yeah." Makarov began to calm down. This man seemed friendly enough.

"Name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. But just call me Hagrid." Hagrid stuck out his giant hand. Makarov placed his tiny one into Hagrid's but did not give the pleasure of his name, due to still being suspicious.

"Anyways, I found you outside. Actually Fang did. Just lyin' there. So I brought ya in here." Hagrid continued, taking the kettle off the stove.

Makarov snapped his head up. "Were there any others besides me?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Just you. Tea?" He asked, holding out a steaming cup.

Makarov frowned. "My brats should have been with me. Yes, thank you." He took the cup.

Hagrid raised his eyebrow. "Brats?"

"Children." Makarov corrected himself.

"Well. . .I can go look for them. They might 'ave landed in the Forest. Somehow. . . ." Hagrid's eyebrow came back into place as he muttered the last part.

Makarov sighed in relief. "Thanks." He said. "If it helps, there should be twelve of them." He then proceeded to inspect the dingy one-room hut. _And three of them sort of look like cats. . . did I say that out loud or not?_

. . . .

It was as Hagrid made his way into the Forest that he realized he never got the old man's name. _When we get back, I'll find out_. He decided. "Come on Fang." _Who knows, this old man and his kids could be that Makarov Dreyar Professor Dumbledore was talking about this morning. Nah, more likely they're just some muggles who somehow managed to get past the enchantments. . .I somehow doubt that. . . oh well. If they're muggles, we'll erase their memories and send them on their way. _

. . . .

Lucy snapped her eyes open. It was chillier than before. And she felt so much lighter especially around. . . .

"Kyyyyaaaaaaa!" Lucy shrieked. She frantically grabbed at her clothes, which had been sliding off her body. "I'm so much smaller!" She gasped. "Like- like- like I'm eleven again!"

Lucy glared around for the perpetrator of this evil joke. Then she noticed her surroundings. A dark, foggy forest with huge trees rose up on all sides. Lucy glanced around her little clearing. It was a basic forest clearing, no trees for a few yards in each direction, a big rock here. But this wasn't a pretty, 'hey let's have a picnic!' kinda clearing. No, this was the clearing where you wait for death to find you.

Lucy shivered some more. She fingered her keys. Her dainty phalanges brushed against a certain key. Lucy quickly brightened up. She grabbed the key.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy called out softly. Virgo shimmered into existence.

"Time for punishment Princess?" The pinkette asked.

Lucy held her groan back. "No. But. . .well. . . ." She gestured at her slipping clothes. "Something practical please."

Virgo, understanding perfectly, disappeared then came back, neatly folded clothes in hand. "Here you go Princess. Is it punishment time now?"

"NO! But thanks Virgo. You can go back now."

"Next time perhaps." Virgo muttered to herself, disappearing in a sparkle of light.

. . . .

Lucy stepped out from behind the rock. She knew she didn't have to be behind the rock, but it was a force of habit. She now wore a knee length midnight blue dress, with white constellations decorating it, along with matching leggings. She also had on a pair of snug brown hiking boots. Her hair was pulled back her signature pigtails, tied off with a bright white ribbon.

"Now," she murmured. "To find the others." She chose a random direction. "Better hope they find you first Lucy. This place is creepy!"

. . . .

"Erza! Wake up!"

Erza opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Wendy, Mirajane, and Levy staring down at her with worried faces. She sat up. _Where am I_? She wondered. She looked left and right, seeing nothing but trees. Trees and trees and trees and trees.

She looked at her worried friends. "Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "Where are we?"

"That's what we want to know." Levy sighed.

"I assume that spell Natsu said out loud transpo-" Mirajane cut herself off, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no." Wendy, Levy and Mirajane voiced in unison.

"NATTSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Erza screamed. "HE WILL PAY FOR HIS INSOLENCE!" She chose a direction and stormed off.

"Definitely fine." Wendy sighed, running to keep up with the angry red head.

"Mira! We said we wouldn't say anything about that!" Levy exclaimed as the last two jogged after the others.

"Sorry. . .I forgot. . . ." Mira sighed sadly.

. . . .

"Wake up idiot." Natsu felt a toe nudge his side. He ignored it.

"Wake up!" The nudging to was now a full on kicking foot.

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He'd know that voice anywhere. He jumped up and let loose a roundhouse.

"Urrgh!" Gray grunted, having landed on his rear end.

"Stupid Ice Princess! I was sleepi-" Natsu's words died in his mouth. "Ice Princess is a kid again!" He yelled in surprise.

"Yeah we all are." Someone snapped from behind him.

"Metal head is too!" Natsu's eyes bugged out.

"Idiot!" Before he could say anything else, Natsu was back on the ground, a two glowing red lump on his head.

"What was that for?!" He asked, getting up.

"For landing us in this stupid forest! And turning us into kids!" Tick marks were evident on Gray and Gajeel's foreheads.

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT!" Gray added.

"Technically, Lucy told me not to read it. You only insulted me." Natsu pointed out.

"Same difference." Gray gritted out through his clenched teeth.

"Where are we anyways?" Natsu said, turning around and completely ignoring Gray.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Gray aimed another punch at Natsu.

Natsu ducked and grabbed Gray's wrist and flipped him over. They continued back and forth a minute until Gajeel stepped in.

"Quiet!" He hissed. "Someone's coming!"

. . . .

Juvia paced around the three sleeping Exceeds. "Juvia wonders if Gray is a child as well as Juvia and the Exceeds? Eeeee!" She squealed. "He must be so cute! I wonder if he will like Juvia as a child as well?"

She looked up, an image entering her mind. "_O-oh! Juvia! Y-you're so cute as a child! Now we can watch each other grow up_!" Fake Gray said.

"_Y-yes of course Gray, darling! Let's do everything together_!"Fake Juvia squealed. In thought bubble above her head the two grasped eachother's hands and skipped off into the setting sun.

"Hmm. . . ." Real Juvia said, thumb and finger on her chin in a thinking way. "It's not quite the same is it?"

"Juvia. . . ? That you?" Juvia glanced down at the Exceeds. It was Pantherlily that had spoken.

"Yes. Juvia is here." Juvia was quick to (kind of) forget her Love and worry about the three friends that were in front of her.

Lily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked. "Weren't we just at the guild hall?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "Juvia was wondering about that as well."

"Well I expect it has to do with that spell that dumbell Natsu cast." Juvia and Lily turned around to see that Carla had woken as well. The former two nodded in agreement.

"We're just waiting for Happy right?" Juvia asked.

"Yes."

"No!" The three turned around to see Happy with a sleppy paw raised in the air. "I'm awake!"

"Good, that's all of us." Lily nodded. "We should look for the others."

"Yes." Carla agreed. "I'm worried about Wendy as well."

"And Juvia about her Darling Gray." Juvia added sadly.

"NATTSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The four heard a loud scream.

"Erza!" They all said excitedly, rushing towards the voice.

. . . .

Hagrid trudged through the forest. _This is so boring_. He thought. _The Forest is huge! That guy's kids could be anywhere! Why did I offer to do this_?

Fang barked, and ran ahead. "Oy, Fang! Wait for me!" Hagrid called out, running after him.

_He found something_! Hagrid cheered inwardly A minute later, they arrived at. . .(dromroll please!) da da da daaaa! A pile of fresh centaur poop.

"Faaang!" Hagrid groaned.

. . . .

Lucy frowned. She had been calling for a while now. Nobody had answered yet. "Natsuuuuu! Miraaaa! Erzaaa! Juviaaa! Graaay! Wendyyyyy! Masteeer! Anyooonee?" She tried again, knowing it was pointless.

A few minuted later, she stepped out into a clearing and got the surprise of the day. Natsu and Gray were frozen in the funniest positions. Natsu had one hand up about to punch Gray while the other hand squished against Gray's face. Gray had a hold on one of Natsu's lifted legs with one arm and one of his own legs was barely connected to Natsu's stomach. His free hand was grabbing Natsu's shirt. Gajeel stood off to the side with a slowly relaxing face. The two fighting boys were also released each other.

But that wasn't what surprised Lucy. "You guys are kids too!" She gasped and pointed a finger at them. "It's not just me!" She sobbed in relief.

Her tears quickly subsided as she remembered something. She stomped up to Natsu, who looked uncomfortable.

_SLAP_!

"IDIOT!" Lucy shrieked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US? I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE SPELL!BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NNOOOOOOO! NOW YOU'VE LANDED US MAVIS KNOWS WHERE AND TURNED US INTO A BUNCH OF KIDS! SHALL I GO ON?"

Above the tree tops, birds could be seen flying away into the clear night.

"Please don't." Natsu muttered, rubbing his red face. Gray and Gajeel snickered.

"AND YOU TWO!" Lucy rounded and Gray and Gajeel, who flinched away from her. "YOU-" She stopped. "Actually, you guys didn't do anything." The two boys breathed sighs of complete and utter relief. They both knew that Erza and Mira weren't the only demonesses (**AN: demonessi? Girl demons? She-devils? Help I don't the plural of demoness!**) in the guild.

Suddenly Gajeel tensed up, and let out a small groan. "New people." He said. "Be on guard."

All four watched in fear as a huge shape loomed out of the darkness. Actually, scratch that, _Lucy_ watched in fear. The boys were ready for a good fight.

**AN: Hey there people! Thank you for reading. I have a few things to say, but first, I just want to say that this:**

**. . . .**

**Has three different interpretations.**

**1\. Scene change. If I have two or three different groups doing two or three different things that're all interesting, then I'll use that to show the change.**

**2\. Main point of view change. There are different types of third person writing. I don't know what they're called, but one is where the narrator is just an observer. They don't know anyone's thoughts. The second type where they know everyone's thoughts. The third type is where they know one person's thoughts. That's the kind I try to use. So when I use the dot dot dot dot then the person that the narrator knows the thoughts of will change. But sometimes I'll add another person's thoughts without changing the Main POV because I mean, why would I change the POV for one or two sentences, then change it back again? I wouldn't.**

**3\. Time lapse. If there's a period of time where there's nothing for me to write about, then. . .yeah.**

**Sometimes this:**

**. . . .**

**Can mean 2 or even 3 of those things. If I do a scene change then the POV will change too. Maybe I'll do a time lapse and the scene and Pov will change. Normally if the scene changes then the POV will too. . .that's just how it works.**

**Also, I'm sorry for any confusion with the italics and things in the last chapter. Most things, except for proofreading edits, are prewritten. Copying and pasting from the other app that I pre-write on gets rid of the previous italicized and bolded words. And, I forgot to proofread, so a word or two or ten might be incorrect, and thoughts and emphasized words were not italicized. I apologize, and promise that I will proofread and edit where needed from now on.**

**And I forget to mention this in the summary, but _ALL_ SHIPS ARE CANON. However, this is NOT a romance story. The amount of romance for each segment/book/arc will be the same as the original book. For example, none in the first, second and third, except for light fluff between some FT characters (like normal interactions- you could also think as unintentional flirting, I suppose). In the fourth, the fluff and flirting will become not as unintentional? And so on and so forth.**

**Last thing: Thank you to **naluforlifenailfornever** for following and favoriting! I encourage others to do the same! (PLEASE!)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. I NEED A REASON TO GO ON, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO POST IF NO ONE CAN SAY SOMETHING GOOD. PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSE REVIEW. They are the nut for my case u (I'm so desperate lol)**

**Anyways, ciao for now!**

**-Ember M.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Forest, pt two

**Chapter Three****:**** The Forest, pt. two**

Juvia rounded a tree and Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Levy finally came into view. "Erza! Wendy! Mirajane! Levy! Juvia missed you!" She cried, going from jogging to running.

"Juvia! And the Exceeds!" Levy grinned.

"Carla!" Wendy called out, scooping her best friend up into her arms.

"We found you!" Mira smiled.

Erza just stared. "Erza? What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"S-s-s-so sm-m-m-small." She squeaked, pointing a shaky finger at the newly arrived group of four.

"Yeah!" Happy spoke up. "Why aren't you guys small too?"

"Why are you guys small in the first place?" Mirajane countered, though it wasn't really meant as a counter, just a way of. . .well, thinking out loud.

"That's what we keep asking ourselves." Juvia looked on the verge of tears.

"Uummm. . . ." Levy said. "Let's go look for the others. Before Erza loses it." She whispered the last part.

"Yeah. . . ." Everyone agreed.

. . . .

"Faaangg!" Came a distant call.

Pantherlily looked up sharply, along with the other Exceeds and Wendy. "No one panic." He whispered. "But there's an unknown being that is capable of speech ahead. It may or may not be intelligent."

"It might be friendly." Wendy suggested. "It could even be human."

"Hmmm. . . ." Lily took a deep sniff. As a Exceed, he had a good sense of smell, though not as good as any of the dragon slayers. Even Wendy's sense of smell was better than his, and her sense of smell wasn't as good as Natsu or Gajeel's, or even Sting and Rogue's from Sabertooth. But his own was good enough to gather the information he needed right now.

"It's not entirely human." He started. "But could be half human." He sniffed again. "And there's another life form with him. It smells like. . .a dog? Oh!" He held his nose.

"What is it Lily?" Wendy asked, concerned. She took a sniff as well. "Urrgh!" She groaned.

Happy and Carla took deep breaths too. Their senses of smell weren't quite as good as Lily's, but it was good enough for this. They both turned white with shock.

"What? What?" Levy, Erza, Mira, and Juvia asked.

"H-h-h-h-horse p-poop!" Wendy squawked.

_That's. . .not worth that much shock_. The four with bad senses of smell thought, dropping sweat.

Erza was the first to overcome her shock. "We can take it, whatever it is." She declared. "Let's go." She stalked toward where they had heard the call.

"Yeah! After all, we've got Erza and Mira with us." Levy added, following.

"You flatter me Levy." Mira giggled, jogging after as well.

"Don't forget Juvia and Wendy and the Exceeds." Juvia muttered, as the last five brought up the rear.

. . . .

"Grrrrrr. . . ." Fang sniffed the fresh poop on the ground. _Stinky_! He thought. _Yummy! No Fang. Hagrid will be mad_. He scolded himself.

He barked at it one last time. Fang then proceeded to sniff the rest of the clearing. Suddenly, his head shot up. His tail stood straight on the air. "Woof!" He barked.

_Something's there_! He thought excitedly. He sniffed the air, and barked again. _Hostile. Hmm. . .willing to be friendly, but doubtful of our intentions. Party of eight. Two little girls. One teenager. Two young adults. And. . . _

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" . . ._cats! Three cats! Three caaaaaaaaaaatssssss! _

"What is it Fang?" Hagrid asked.

"Grrrrr. . . ." Fang growled lightly to show that

these new people could potentially be hostile and/or dangerous.

The first person burst out of the trees. She blanched at how big Hagrid was. Fang had always found people's reactions funny when they saw Hagrid for the first time.

Fang inspected the woman. She was one of the young adults. She had scarlet red hair. It wasn't flaming red, closer to an orange like the Weasly's. No, it was blood red. Her brown eyes held wariness and hostility, but also a look that seemed to hope for peace. She wore armor and held a small sword in hand.

"Who're ya?" Hagrid asked warily. "Wha's your business in the Fores'?"

"I am Erza Scarlet. Me and my comrades have gotten lost. We have no intention to harm any who are not hostile to us. However, should the need arise, we will defend ourselves to no end. Are you friend or foe?" The scarlet haired woman said. She had a powerful voice that demanded respect.

Before Hagrid could answer, another girl burst

out from the trees. This one had wild blue hair that was pulled back with a yellow headband. She wore a bright orange dress, but not a fiery orange, more like a bright sunshiny, orange like the fruit, orange. "Erza, what's going on?" She asked.

The lady dubbed 'Erza' ignored her. "Friend or foe?" She asked again.

Hagrid considered. "You're lost ya say? Lookin' for your comrades?" He got an idea. "You wouldn't, by any chance, be a group of twelve? Thirteen, actually, of you include. . . huh. I never did get his name."

Erza loosened up very slightly. "Yes we are a group of thirteen. How did you know?"

Hagrid grinned broadly. "I'm a friend!" He said. "That one old man, that I never did get his name, asked me to come look for his children. Actually he called 'em brats but. . .oh well."

"Sounds like Master." The blue haired girl said. "Hi. My name is Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid." Hagrid stuck out his dustpan-lid sized hand. "This is Fang. Fang, shake!" Hagrid ordered.

Fang panted loudly, his tail wagging. "Wooof!" He barked. He extended his front paw, which Levy shook. Meanwhile, Erza shook Hagrid's hand.

A white haired woman burst out of the trees, followed closely by two more blue haired girls and three cats.

Fang vaguely heard the girls introduce themselves as Mirajane with white hair, Wendy with the incredibly flat chest, and Juvia was the one with the hair that was tightly curled at the ends. But Fang wasn't focused on them.

Fang growled at the cats. They didn't smell right. They didn't even look right! One was blue, and the black one had a nasty looking scar and a sword on his back, and the white one was wearing clothes that looked too fancy for a cat. But. . .well, they were cats. Fang barked loudly, and gave chase.

. . . .

Happy screeched when he saw the big black dog run straight at him. He opened his wings and took flight. Behind him, so did Carla.

"Lily, hurry up!" Happy called, seeing that Lily had stood his ground.

Lily didn't respond. He waited until the dog was right in front of him. Suddenly he changed to his battle form. His battle form was barely half the original size, due to his being a kitten, but all the muscles and scariness was still there.

"SIT!" He roared.

Fang sat. He whimpered a bit. He slowly stood up, and then ran with his tail between his legs over to Hagrid.

. . . .

Hagrid stared in disbelief at the giant muscular cat- no, it was a panther- before him. And those cats, he thought, are flying? And that blue one talked. What beasts are these?

"Pantherlily." Erza said sternly.

"Sorry Erza." The cat said. "But all dogs need to be taught lessons."

"Yes, I understand, but still."

"What. . .what are you?" Hagrid asked hoarsely.

"I am an Exceed. As are these two." The cat answered, waving a paw at the cats in the sky. "My name is Pantherlily, but you may call me Lily. My white friend is Carla and the blue one is Happy." With a puff of smoke, he was small again. Happy and Carla flew down, and their wings disappeared as they touched the ground.

"What magic was that?" Hagrid asked, voice getting stronger.

"It was-"

"It wasn't really magic. Not spells, any way. It kinda came with the species." Erza cut in before Lily could answer.

"Yeah. . .yeah that's it." Lily said uncertainly. He knew that Erza had her reasons, so he didn't question the Great Titania, who really deserved the name, 'Demoness' from the way she acted.

"Anyways. . ." Levy spoke up. "We should get going. We still have to find the other five, Master, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, right?"

"Yeah," Hagrid agreed, sensing he was getting into dangerous territory. "Bu'," he added, "we're only lookin' for four. Like I said, tha' one old man is the one tha' sent me, and I lef' 'im at my hut."

"Sounds like Master." Erza nodded, pointer finger and thumb on her chin as she nodded in a 'I'm a detective I know stuff but I'm actually kinda pretending' way.

. . . .

Lucy watched in fear as the giant shape emerged from the shadows. The man was a ghastly sight, with a huge scraggy beard and a coat with what was probably dozens of pockets. Not to mention his size! He was bigger than the master in. . .no, the Master's giant form was bigger. Master could pick them all up in one hand, while this man looked more like he pick one or two of them up at their new size, maybe about four if he tucked them under his arms. He was probably about the size of Elfman's muscly body, possibly bigger.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" Lucy squeaked.

"Who're you?" The man asked back.

Lucy stayed silent. She didn't know who this man was, so she wasn't about to give anything away.

A small head peeked around the man's huge overcoat. Lucy immediately recognized the fluffy blue hair and bright smile.

"Who is it Hagrid?" Levy asked. Her bright smile got brighter as her eyes landed on Lucy. "Lu!" She cheered.

"Levy!" The two friends ran to each other, and met in the middle, hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years. Lucy still regarded the big man with suspicion. "Levy, who is he?"

"That's Hagrid." Levy shrugged nonchalantly. "He's a friend and has been a good help. More importantly, why are you so small?!" She held her friend at arms length, studying the tiny body. "It's like you're eleven again!"

"I think I am eleven again." Lucy huffed, puffing a cheek out. "So's Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray."

Levy noticed for the first time the three scowling boys behind Lucy. She made a 'trying _really_ hard not to laugh' face, with the bugged out eyes, hand barely covering the mouth, raised eyebrows- the whole nine yards.

"Anyways," Levy recovered and shuddered a bit. "Erza's right behind me. We should get out of the way." She tugged Lucy off to the side.

And just in time, too. For then Erza stormed out from behind Hagrid, eyes blazing. Her eyes roved around the clearing. When they landed on Natsu, well, let's just say Natsu almost died and leave it that.

By the time Erza had finished with Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, and the Exceeds had joined the group. "The only one we're missing is Master." Lucy pointed out.

"And he is at Hagrid's hut." Erza said, taking charge. "Now, before we leave for there, we must acknowledge a more pressing matter. Why," she pointed at Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel in turn, "are you five so small?"

"That's what we wanna know!" Lucy and Juvia whined. The boys only shrugged, not really caring as long as they were still powerful and could destroy stuff.

Erza scowled. "We'll just have to ask Master then." She didn't look happy about having to wait for an answer.

"Well then, le's go." Hagrid grunted, then turned to lead them out of the Forest.

. . . .

"Master/Gramps!" Everyone jumped into the little hut with a cry of relief at seeing their master safe and sound. Not that they ever had any doubts.

"Gramps!" Natsu said again. He never had any doubts at all! After all, Gramps was Gramps! He kinda wanted to square off with him some time. He knew he wouldn't win (he knew he was stupid, but he wasn't _that_ stupid), but just to see how long he would last.

"It's good to see you're safe Master." Erza wrapped the Master into a big hug that made his head go 'CLANG' against Erza's armor. Natsu snickered, he found it funny.

"Master?" The big guy muttered.

What was his name? Hag Ride? Natsu had forgotten.

"From the way he was talking, it sounded like he was you alls' Dad or Grandpa or som'in'." He continued musing to himself.

"Well," Lucy piped up. Natsu thought she was cute in her dress that covered her up rather than showing everything off like normal. _Not that she has anything to show off anymore_, he thought with a small snicker.

"He's technically our Master." Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts by Lucy's voice. "But we're all one big family in Fairy Tail, even if we're not blood related, and Master would be like the father of the family. So some of us call him Gramps, although others, myself included, call him Master because that feels more comfortable for us." She explained.

"Ohhhhh." Hag Ride said. "I guess that makes sense. But why do you call him either of those in the firs' place? Why no' jus' call 'im by his name? And wha's Fairy Tail?"

"Call him by his name?" Natsu was horrified. "That's disrespectful!" He quoted what Gramps had said when Natsu had tried calling him Makarov when he had been younger. Like, when he first joined the guild younger.

"That reminds me." Makarov scowled at Natsu, who was quick to pale. Erza had put him through enough torture already. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US? IDIOT!" He reached an enlengthened arm out to slap Natsu across the face. Suddenly, he stopped just shy of Natsu's face. "Why are you a kid?!" His eyes bugged out. He looked at the the other turned four and his eyes bugged out more. "Why are five of you kids?!"

"Wait! They aren't actually kids?!" Hag ride asked, so surprised at that fact that he barely registered the reaching arm, which is really what he should've been asking about.

"You just now realized that?" Lucy muttered, a few beads of sweat dropping down her face. "You'd think you would figure that out from the way we acted, but I guess not?"

"Yes, Hagrid; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, and Juvia should not be the age they they seem to be." Erza said. _So that was his name. Hagrid, not Hag Ride._ "Wendy was already the age she is now."

"Say, I never got your name. . . ." Hagrid pointed at Gramps.

"Makarov. Makarov Dreyar." Gramps said.

Hagrid turned white. "Come with me." He said. "I know someone who's been waiting for you."

**AN: I feel like I made Hagrid's accent inconsistent. . . . I'm sorry about that! Please forgive me! *bows low* I think I'm going to give up on it until I reach the beginning of the school year amd can reference the book.**

**And that's another thing I wanted to say! Unlike The Dream of You, I will be following the books' story line, not the movies. This has to do with putting the characters in different situations so I'm not doing everything exactly the same. This is a fanfic where I took Starway1123's idea and gave them different situations and changed it how _I _think they would have acted _here _and what I think _this _person would have done in _this _situation. And with my few personal tweaks here and there.**

**Also, I hate the movies with the very depths of my soul and will fight anyone on this statement. *death glare***

**Okee dokee! I will have a chapter or two (three if you don't use chronological order of the chapters) more with some _very_ similar ideas and then basically _everything _will be different except somewhere around (prewritten) chapter fifteen.**

**Okay, that's all I have to say!** **REVIEWS HELP ME REMEMBER TO POST!!! (Need more hints anyone?)**

**Xiao!**

**\- Ember M.**

**Edit**: *five min. after initial post* I'M SORRY I FORGOT THIS PART! THANK YOU to **TheAceReader **for following amd favoriting! I encourage others to do the same!

Also, it says there are three favorites and follows, but I haven't been alerted as to who the third person was. To whomever it was, thank you, and if/when I find out your (pen)name I will mention you. But for now, thanks!

Lastly, to "Guest": TYSSSSSSSSSM FOR REVIEWING I NEEDED THAT! I don't even care that it didn't really tell me much! And as to what I have to say as a reply, well. . . read the AN above.

Kay, Xiao for reals and serious this time.

-Ember M.


	4. Chapter Four: A New Job

**Chapter Four: A New Job**

**AN: Just a quick note, the books or movies never said anything about teacher's sleeping quarters, so I'm just inferencing on this chapter and chapters to come. Every teacher has seemed to have their own private office next to or near their classrooms, so I assume their bedrooms are connected to those offices. Again, this is an inference and for all I know the teachers go home every night using floo powder and come back in the morning.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Or Fairy Tail, for that matter. . .but maybe I could. . .mwah ha ha ha ha! (Lol I definitely do not and never will own either product.)**

**Um, let's just start. . . .**

"Hey Hagrid, where are we going?" Wendy ran up to the big man as they walked towards the towering castle.

"The castle." Hagrid said.

"But you said the castle was off limits." Wendy said, flashing back to when the group had exited the forest.

_FLASHBACK_

_The group exited the Forest, all of them excited to see their Master. "Whoa." They all breathed in unison._

_A magnificent castle stood before them. Ramparts and turrets and sky bridges, the whole package. It put the Edolas Castle, up in Edolas of course, and maybe even Mercurius, Fiore's Lumineria Palace, to shame. (Though not the entire city of Crocus, of course. . .it still had a ways to go before that. . . .)_

_"Hagrid, do you live there?" Wendy asked excitedly._

_Hagrid shook his big furry head. "I live there." He pointed a thick finger at a small-for-Hagrid's-size-big-for-normal-human size hut._

_"Then who lives there?" Lucy wondered, facing the castle._

_Hagrid stopped before answering. He didn't know how much he was allowed to reveal. So he gave the part truth. "Some nobles live there." That was kind of true, in the sense that the wizards and teachers in there were well known. "Tomorrow, they will have a feast for lots of friends." This was true. Except the students weren't really friends of the 'nobles.' "The friends will be staying for a while, and we shouldn't go up there to disturb them. In the morning, before the friends get there, I'll talk to the main guy. We'll see what to do with you guys. But until then, the castle's off limits."_

_"Okay." Everyone nodded, satisfied, for now, with the hasty explanation._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yes, I would like to know why you are going back on your words as well." Erza said.

Hagrid sighed. "Professor Dumbledore told me to keep an eye out for someone named Makarov Dreyar. Him and his team. Well, here you are, and the Professor would like to meet you."

Makarov's eyes widened at the first name. "Dumbledore?" He asked sharply. "Percival Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid corrected. "Percival was his Dad."

"Oh." Makarov scowled. Another brat. He thought bitterly.

Behind those two, as they made their way up to the castle, four of the small five were pestering the fifth.

"Luce, where'd you get those clothes?" Natsu whined.

"Yes, Juvia would like to know as well, Love Rival." Juvia held her over large clothes up distastefully.

"A change of clothes that fit would be nice. . . ." Gajeel hinted.

"Yeah, its hard to walk around in these." Gray said, stripping, and using his shirt as a makeshift belt for his underwear.

"Not like you need clothes!" Lucy's eyes bugged out at him. Then she turned to the others with a sigh. "Besides, I got these from the spirit world. I had Virgo get them for me. But I'm still not sure about that Hagrid. There's something he's not sharing. So I'm not about to go using my magic in front of him. Otherwise I would gladly get you guys some clothes."

Natsu growled. "Stop explaining, just do it!" He whined.

"I'm explaining that I won't do it!" Lucy yelled. "Gray put your clothes back on!" She yelled at Gray too.

"I dont wanna." He whined.

"Do it." A dark aura surrounded the petite girl.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Love Rival is scaring Juvia's darling Gray!" Juvia growled, ready to pounce.

"Haha! Stripper's afraid of little ol' Luce!" Natsu laughed.

"Little ol', huh?" A tick mark was evident on Lucy's head.

"Who're you callin' a stripper?" Gray yelled at Natsu. The two (metaphorically) locked horns.

"Now the person Love Rival should actually be with is threatening Gray!" Juvia gasped, getting ready to save her darling.

"Geehee! This looks fun." Gajeel shoved his face into the middle.

"These guys are idiots." Lucy frowned. "Oh, I know!" She clapped her hands together, then waved. "Erza!"

All the fighters froze, looking at the waving Lucy.

"Yes Lucy?" Erza slowed her pace so that she fell behind the rest of the group and was within earshot of what was going on back here.

Lucy glanced at the the now happy, hugging, and completely clothed group behind them. "I just wanted you to see how happy these guys are. I know you like it when we get along, so I figured you'd love this."

"Yes, that makes me very happy." Erza agreed, before turning to catch up to the front of the group.

Lucy faced the other four,who were all glaring at her. "Stop fighting. I dont care if you hate me, I will get Erza or the Master." Then she faced the front and stomped up to rest of the group while happened to just be reaching the front door.

"Stupid Luce/Lucy/Love Rival/Bunny Girl." They all said, the four saying the respective nicknames they'd given the blonde (or no nickname, in Gray's case).

. . . .

Dumbledore had again stayed up late in his office. It was maybe eleven o' clock. _Perhaps it is time to ah. . .hit the sack I believe those youngsters call it these days_. He thought, standing from his desk. Just as he was traversing up the stairs in the back of his office to his sleeping quarters, a loud tussle that soon quieted, followed by a loud knock sounded at his office door.

Recognizing the knock to be Hagrid's Dumbledore quickly cleared his throat and walked back to his desk. As he sat down, the knock sounded again. "Come in." He said.

In walked Hagrid. The half-giant's wide girth prevented Dumbledore from seeing what was behind him. "Professor Dumbledore sir. He's here. So's his team."

The big man moved out of the way to show. . .an old man, two young ladies, a teenager, five, no six, children, and. . .cats. Three cats. Well, kittens.

Dumbledore was a shade away from white.

The old man approached first. "Hmmm. . . ." He said. "I see what Hagrid meant. No, you are not Percival, though you look a lot him. Definitely his son." The man nodded his approval. Although you look very similar- or at least how I think he would have looked when. he was your age."

After getting over the shock of what lay before him to protect his school, Dumbledore regained his composure. "I assume that you are Makarov Dreyar?"

Makarov nodded. "That I would be. Albus, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded back in confirmation. "Hagrid, fetch the Heads. Only the Heads. No other teachers or staff." He said, before looking at Makrov. "Yes, my father was Percival Dumbledore. I am his eldest child of three, Albus Dumbledore."

"Hmm." Makarov hummed. "Good to know that Percival has been leading a good life. Can I see him?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Alas, my Father passed many years ago, in that demonic prison Azkaban." He managed to keep the scowl off his face.

"Oh." Makarov frowned. Then he scowled, then let out a light chuckle.

"Master, what's so funny?" One of the women asked, the one with white hair.

"Of course that idiot died in prison. It's just like him. He was always getting arrested by the Magic Council, normally as a scapegoat, but it was always him. What was he in for?"

"My younger sister, Ariana, was being tortured out of her mind by some muggles, and my father retaliated by attacking them, therefore breaking the Statute of Secrecy, and landing himself in Azkaban."

"He was protecting someone he loved?" Makarov grunted. "Well, that is how we do things in Fairy Tail." The entire group smiled widely (except the white cat, who only grinned a bit, but seemingly with the same meaning as the rest of them, and the black-haired buff child, who tsked, but also seemed to agreed).

"Yes my father would sometimes tell me stories about Fairy Tail. But that is not important. I expect you all wish for an explanation to how and why you are here?" Dumbledore asked. They all nodded eagerly.

"Professer, what is going on here?" Mcgonagall entered through the door, followed by Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout.

"Ah, Minerva. Severus, Pomana, and Filius are here too. Very good. Hagrid." Dumbledore acknowledged the big man that had entered after the Heads.

"Professor." Hagrid nodded.

"Now I may explain in full." Dumbledore said with a satisfied smile.

. . . .

Lucy found the situation slightly suspicious. They were pulled into a new world and were expected to trust the first people they found? Although. . .the old man seemed kind and trustworthy. The twinkle in his eye sparkled brightly.

"Now I may explain in full." He said, seemingly satisfied with the arrival of. . .what were their names? Filius, Severus, Pomana, and. . . Minerva. Goosebumps still erupted on her skin at that name. The torture she had endured during the Naval Battle. . .no. She couldn't think of that now. She had to focus on the explanation. _Besides_. She added mentally before giving Mr. Albus, or Professor Dumbledore, as Hagrid had called him, her undivided attention. _This woman looks too kind to be anything like _that_ Minerva. And even if she was anything like that Minerva, then I've got Natsu and the team. Especially Erza and her _Nakagami Starlight_ spell. _

"I suppose I shall start at the beginning." The Professor began. "You are here because I, and my school, require protection. Because while our school has some of the best magical protection that can be provided, there are several loopholes that, sadly, cannot be closed."

"School?" Levy cut in, eyes shining.

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore said. "This is a boarding school of magic. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, Minerva is my deputy headmistress, and I suppose you could call Severus, Pomana, and Filius deputy deputy headmasters, or mistress." He chuckled at his own joke, while one or two of the Fairies laughed weakly.

Most of the group turned to Hagrid. "You said this was a noble's castle, and that they would be having guests tomorrow!" Natsu said, pointing an accusing finger.

Hagrid shrugged. "A play on the truth. Term begins tomorrow, and I assumed these guys-" he gestured at the Heads and Dumbledore, "-were either pretty busy preparing,or asleep, so I didn't want to bother them. Technically they could be called nobles because of their social status in the wizarding world, and the students are technically guests in this castle, sooo. . .yeah." He shrugged again.

"Oh." Natsu said, though still didn't seem to get it. But the others seemed satisfied, so he played along.

The Fairies faced Dumbledore again. "Anyways, I felt the school might require some extra protection, especially since a certain student is coming this year, as well as we are housing a special item. That was the main reason I have had you come here. To be bodyguards and protectors. I will explain that part a bit more fully when I've finished with the simple part of everything else.

"I'm sure you wish to know how you are even here, as well as where. You got here by a spell that my father left me before leaving to prison. He left me several other things that you will find crucial. I will get to those later. The spell was activated when someone spoke it out loud, in the correct order, and pronounced correctly."

"I still say that Natsu shouldn't have read the spell." Lucy said.

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore added, "we all need to introduce ourselves. I am Albus Dumbledore, as you already know. This is Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, Pomana Sprout, and Filius Flitwick."

All the Fairy Tailers introduced themselves one-by-one.

"I am Makarov Dreyar." Makarov nodded to the four teachers.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Levy Mcgarden."

"Erza Scarlet."

"Wendy Marvel."

"Juvia Lockser."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Mirajane Strauss."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu finished excitedly.

The group turned to look at the Exceeds, then at the Master.

"Hagrid already knows. . . ." Levy said hesitantly.

"If he already knows, then they will find out eventually. But only to this group. No speaking in front of anyone else." Makarov sighed. He nodded to the Exceeds.

"I'm Happy!" Happy waved.

"Carla." Carla sniffed disdainfully.

"I am Pantherlily, but you are all more than welcome to call me Lily." Lily's deep baritone voice spoke last.

"Talking cats!" Flitwick squeaked in interest.

"Exceeds, actually." Carla frowned.

"How. . .interesting." Snape murmured, torn between his normal indifference and disdain or a chance of interest and excitement.

"So, you were saying that we got here because Natsu read the spell out loud?" Wendy cut in, wanting Dumbledore to continue the explanation without being too blunt about it.

"Yes. When Mr. Dragneel read the spell, it was activated. Although, I personally must wonder, and please do not think me rude, but why was a child allowed hold of a spell that important?"

"Well, we're technically all around eighteen. Twenty-five, if you count the years on Tenrou Island. Except for Wendy. She's actually twelve. Or nineteen counting Tenrou." Lucy said.

**(I'm not sure Wendy's actual age, but I've always assumed it was in between eleven and thirteen, so. . .yeah) **

"Nobody does count Tenrou Island, Lu. We were all stuck in stasis. We didn't age or anything." Levy giggled.

"Although not that anyone should've let Natsu anywhere near that spell anyways." Gray snorted, while Juvia nodded vividly in agreement with her love.

"Well, I was saying if- yeah never mind." Lucy shook her head dejectedly. "Anyways, us being this young looking is just- I'm assuming this- a side effect of the spell. But why didn't those five"- she pointed at the Master, Levy, Erza, Mira, and Wendy, -"age?"

"I get it now." Dumbledore said. "Makarov did not age because the spell was meant to transport specifically him. Anyone in the nearby vicinity would have been transported at well, but been subject to any side effects. Did you happen to have been holding anything or have eaten something recently before the spell was cast?" He directed the last question to the four girls that were still their normal age.

"No food," Levy answered. "I had actually been thinking about how hungry I was before Natsu read the spell." The other three nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we were holding anything. . . ." Erza added.

"Except Master's necklace." Mira said, casually, not quite realizing what she had said.

"Master's necklace!" They all said.

"That's right, we were all admiring it when Natsu read the spell." Wendy said.

"That's one mystery solved." Dumbledore chuckled.

"So, let me sum this all up." Gray said. "We're here 'cause Flame Brain read the spell. Now that we are here, you're asking us to help protect your school and a certain kid, right?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Where is here anyways?" Gajeel looked around the room. "I know that we're at a school, but where is the school?"

"In Great Britain." All the Fairies gave Flitwick a quizzical look.

"Is it a new continent? Or one that's been kept secret from Fiore, or maybe it's a really tiny island like Stella, but doesn't produce anything like Stellanium and that's why we've never heard of it?" Gray tried.

"It's an entirely new world altogether." Dumbledore said bluntly.

Everyone lapsed into a dumb silence for a moment.

"So it's like Edolas?" Lily finally said.

"Edolas is _another_ another world." Happy added helpfully.

"Exceeds like us originated there." Carla said.

"If Edolas is another world, then I suppose you could say that Earth is like Edolas, in a way." Dumbledore said. "My father told me stories about Earthland. He explained to me the guild system. He also explained the job system within guilds. I suppose you could say I am offering you a job.

"I must ask, do you accept this job? Everything you may need is supplied. I cannot promise any sort of reward. I will explain more if you accept." He finished. "Although keep in mind that you will be here for seven years, as that is how long Harry Potter will be attending this school."

"Seven years!" Mira gasped.

"Is Harry Potter the student we'll be protecting?" Juvia asked, though her question went unanswered.

"We cannot accept if we will be here for seven years." Makarov growled. "We left our guild for seven years once, never again." Everyone nodded in stubborn agreement.

Dumbledore smiled. "That is already taken care of. For as long as you are here, time has slowed to a stop in Earthland. I suppose that life will go on as if you had disappeared, but when you return, time will rewind, and the reality where you had disappeared will become an alternate reality where the spell had not stopped time. The simple explanation is, time will be exactly as you left it upon your return. I assume that any side effects, and any physical harm that happened as an effect of the spell will be reversed when you return as well."

Satisfied, Makarov said, "Give us a moment to talk it over."

The group huddled together. "Wa' da ya think kids?" Makarov asked. "Keep in mind, majority vote wins."

"I say we should do it!" Natsu and Gray said in unison before glaring at each other.

"If Gray will do it, so will Juvia!" Juvia declared.

"There's three out of thirteen."

"I dunno," Lucy said, "there's still some things that don't sit well with me. For example, what about our magic power? I assume there's no ethernano here, so how will we replenish our magic power?" She placed a hand on her head. It was aching from being unable to replenish the power she had used to summon Virgo.

"I apologize for listening in, but it is a rather small office, and I couldn't help but hear the question you just asked, Ms. Heartfilia." Dumbledore called. "My father left me some special crystals, crystallized ethernano, he called it in his letter, that will always keep your magic power at one hundred percent, or as close as it can. I also have various types of necklace and bracelet chains and ring bands that they can be set in."

Lucy looked at the group. "That's really all I was worried about. They seem nice and trustworthy enough. Mr. Dumbledore seems like he will explain very well. I'm in."

"That's four."

"I had the same thoughts as Lucy. I would like to accept this job." Mira raised a hand.

"Five to nill."

"I'm still suspicious. . . ." Erza said. "Sure, they seem nice, but still. You never know. I vote no." _And there's no reward_. She thought in her mind, despite never really caring about that.

"Five to one, favor of yes."

"I want to do it." Levy said. "This will be a great chance to learn more about alternate worlds! I mean, I was stuck in the lacrima during the whole Edolas thing, so yeah, this is a good chance."

"If Shrimp wants to do it, so will I." Gajeel grunted. The 'I don't care, do whatever the eff you want' effect he was going for was lost with how insanely adorable Gajeel seemed to be as an eleven-year-old.

"Aww, Gajeel's doing what Levy's doing. How sweet. Ah, young love." Natsu teased, as Makarov said,

"Seven to one. That is majority, but I want to know what the rest of you think."

"I think it sounds fun." Wendy said. "I'm all for it."

"If Wendy/Natsu/Gajeel does it, I do it." All the Exceeds said in unison, saying the names of their respective dragon slayers.

"So that's. . ." Makarov did a quick finger count. ". . .eleven for it and one against. And I already said majority wins." He turned to face Dumbkedore and the huddle broke up.

"We accept your job." Makarov declared.

**AN: I just realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer! So I am going to start now and put a disclaimer every five chapters (I.E, chap. 10, 15, 20, etc.,). I'll put one here:**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter OR Fairy Tail. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Hiro Mashima respectively.

**Also, if anyone can tell me what Flitwick's first name is, that'd be great.**

**I mis-named the previous chapter "Hagrid." That was the original name, but I decided to change it to "The Forest" (pt. two), and I forgot about that when I posted it. Oops! Anyways, it's fixed now, but I thought I'd apologize just in case.**

**Also, if someone wants to betaread for me, I'd welcome it :-) (PLEASE I have very little confidence in my writing skills).**

**So, now it says this story is four hearts and five follows, but because my email app is being STUPID *glares at app* it won't tell me who.**

**But! I do know that**** a **maseta **has favorited amd followed. ****Thank you!**

**Reviews are butter to my boring old bread!**

**Also, HEY SISTER OF MINE IF YOU WANT ME TO MENTION YOU _REVIEW_ MY FRACKING STORY. NOW.**

**Anyways, Xiao!**

**-Ember M.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Details

**Chapter Five: The Details**

"Very well." Dumbledore said happily. "Now first of all." He waved his wand over Levy, Wendy, Mira, Erza, and Makarov. They all glowed yellow a moment, then became normal again.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"That was to keep you from aging during your time here. Any aging they do-" he gestured at the five kids and exceeds, "-will be reversed because of the side effect. They will be a little younger looking than before they left, by the time it is time to leave, but hopefully they will be back to normal when they get back, same as if they had left right now. But I'm sure that if you five age, it will not be reversed. However, of you wish the spell lifted for any reason at any time, I will gladly do so. And the spell will need to be refreshed every two years, by someone not me. The spell only stops aging for two years, and a wizard can only have the spell cast on them once by a certain wizard. After all, if you could cast it indefinitely then you would be immortal."

Suddenly, Lucy swooned a bit. Natsu was there to catch her, and hold her up. "I'm fine." She muttered, pushing away from him. She had been steadily growing weaker since the small headache when they were discussing whether to accept the job. She stumbled a bit, and Natsu grabbed her again.

Levy rushed over to her. "Lu's weak." She said. "Now would be a good time for your ethernano jewelry."

Quickly understanding the situation, Dumbledore grabbed the jar on his desk. He fished out a little gem. "Have her hold this."

Levy grabbed it, and placed it in Lucy's open hand, whose fingers curled around it. Soon she was pushing Natsu away, and inspecting the small gem.

"That was incredibly quick." She said. "Normally it could take up to a quarter hour waiting for that much magic energy to fill up. This does look like the ethernano from the Tower of Heaven. But where did you get it from?" She looked up at Dumbledore on the last question.

He shrugged. "My Father left these in my possession." He indicated the jar. "As to where he got them from, your guess is as good as mine- probably better even." He passed the small gems around. "Minerva, if you will open the top drawer on left of my desk then you will find a plain wooden box. Will you place that on my desk, open?"

Mcgonagall complied.

"I have the chains and such in there. For the necklaces and bracelets I have several pendants and charms for you ladies. I also have some brooches, if you wish for those instead. I am no expert, so I had all my lady professors choose them out. Also, the more inconspicuous your choice is, the better."

Lucy chose first. She settled on a necklace that had the pendant rest just above the collar of her dress. The pendant was shaped like a dragon, and the dragon curled around the gem like a vine. It was a cool effect. The chain, as well as the dragon, was a silvery blue.

"Special reason you chose a dragon Lu?" Levy gave her a playful nudge.

"No. I just thought it looked cool." Lucy scoffed.

Levy went next. She decided on a book shaped brooch to put on her trademark yellow headband. The gem was set into the corner of the book's cover. She pinned the small brooch right where the headband met her hair.

Natsu and Gajeel chose rings to wear on their pinky fingers. They were nothing fancy, just simple silver bands with different carvings on them. Natsu's had a cool looking dragon. Gajeel's also had a dragon, but a different kind. The dragon rings had the gems as the eyes.

The Exceeds got collars that were actually bracelets looped around their necks. Happy had a fish with the gem as the eye. Carla had a bow like the one she usually had on her tail, with the gem separating the two loops. Pantherlily had a sword with a gem on the end of the 2D hilt. On the back of the pendants were their names and their dragon slayer's names, just like a normal collar.

Wendy had a cute blue leather bracelet with wind designs on it. The gem was set in the button clasp.

Juvia chose a thin almost-a-choker necklace. It had a blue heart-shaped pendant with lighter and darker blue swirls through it that created the effect of a swirling ocean. The gem blended in perfectly with the swirls.

Mira chose a ring with an angel and demon carved into it. The two were beautifully detailed and were holding up the ethernano gem together, as if it was a magic sun or god that they worshipped. She chose to wear it on her left middle finger.

Erza settled for a charm bracelet with various swords and cakes and armor helmets for charms. The blue gem replaced a pink strawberry on one of the cakes.

Gray simply decided to put the ethernano gem into the cross shaped necklace he normally wore, the gem at the top of the up-pointing stem.

Makarov decided to also put the gem into something he already had, his brooch that showed he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The gem went in the very middle.

"Now that that's done," Dumbledore said, "I can explain more about the job. I already said that you will be protecting a certain student. This student is named Harry Potter."

"Juvia knew it!" Juvia muttered.

"Harry Potter is a special student." He went on to explain about the fall of Voldemort, and who Harry was. He also explained about the prophecy (though not in full detail), which he had the teachers leave the room for.

"I see why he would be important." Lucy said.

"Yeah, if he's why this Moldyvort guy is going to die, then it would be important that he's alive." Natsu said.

"Voldemort." Lucy sighed.

"So our job is to make sure he makes it through school?" Mira said.

"Yes, and to protect the Sorcerer's Stone." Dumbledore nodded. He explained about the stone, and why Voldemort would want it.

"That one is definitely important." Lucy shuddered.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded again.

"So how are we going to do this without being found out?" Wendy wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mcgonagall scoffed. "You six will be students, those three Exceeds will be pets, and you four will be teachers." She pointed first at the six kids, then at the Exceeds, then at the four who were the normal (adult) age.

"Before that is confirmed, what is your magic?" Dumbledore asked. "Father explained about how each individual excelled at one type of magic, rather than a variety like here in Earth. Oh, and if you could give a non-destructive display, that would be great." He gave a knowing smile.

"I use Fire Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu said. He sucked some air in and slowly let it out, so that only a small stream of fire was breathed out, rather than his normal destructive Roar.

"Iron Dragon Slaying Magic." Gajeel turned his right arm into a gleaming sword.

"I use Sky Dragon Slaying Magic." Wendy said, also demonstrating a small roar that ruffled the teachers' hair. "I can use Healing and Support Magic too. Um, Ms. Erza, could you. . . ?"

"Of course Wendy." The red-haired woman said. She summoned a small knife, and gave herself a small cut on her other palm. Wendy put one glowing green hand over it and the wound quickly closed up, leaving only a white mark that faded before their eyes.

"You will not be a student." Dumbledore declared. "Our own students would do well to know that magic. You will teach. Please continue."

Next was Erza. "I use a special magic called The Knight. It is a special Requip. Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" She glowed, then appeared with her Heaven's Wheel Armor, which she soon sent away, replacing it with her normal Heart Kreuz armor. "I can also summon weapons as well as other things, as you just saw."

Mira stepped forward. "Take over! Satan Soul!" She transformed into her Satan Soul, then back to normal. "I also use normal Transformation Magic." She gave herself a beard exactly like Dumbledore's.

"That would have come in handy long ago." Dumbledore sighed. "You and Ms. Scarlet will be Professors. Requip and Transformation will be handy."

"I use Solid Script." Levy said. "Solid Script! Fire!" The word 'fire' appeared in midair. Natsu was quick to jump at it and have a snack.

All the teachers were extremely surprised at that last one. "Fire from nothing? And he ate it?!" They were more surprised about the eating than the fire-out-of-nothing thing.

"One of the quirks of being a Dragon Slayer is that you can eat your element. So can God Slayers, but we don't have any with us." Wendy giggled shyly.

"We use Aera Magic." Happy said, displaying his wings, which Lily and Carla did too.

"I also have a battle form." Pantherlily grew. "In Edolas, this is was my actual form. Earthland couldn't support it full time, so I was granted the power to switch back and forth. Simon, another Exceed we know, could do this too." He switched back.

"Juvia uses Water Magic." Juvia turned herself to water. She played a bit with the water in a cup Dumbledore had on his desk.

"I use Ice Make Magic." Gray said. He did what he had done when first telling Lucy his magic: he created a Fairy Tail symbol of ice.

"I use Giant Magic, among others." Makarov said, then enlarged a hand and used a bit of wind magic to ruffle the teachers' hair.

"That's all of us, right?" Lucy looked at all of them.

"I have decided. Ms. McGarden, Ms. Scarlet, Ms. Strauss, Ms. Marvel, you four shall be teachers. You will teach Runes, Summoning, Human Transformation, and Healing and Support respectively. Ms. Heartfilia, Ms. Lockser, Mr. Dragneel, Mr. Redfox, Mr. Fullbuster, you shall assume the roles of students. Mr. Dreyar, you will be the assistant caretaker. Mr. . . ." He looked at the Exceeds.

"We don't have last names." Happy said apologetically.

"Then, Mr. Happy, Mr. Pantherlily, Ms. Carla, you shall act as pets." He waved his wand. "You will appear as a normal cat to any who do not know your true nature. Speaking will break the illusion. Mr. Lily, transforming will break the illusion. Using your flying magic will make you appear as owls, but if you activate your wings in front of anyone, the illusion will break.

"Now, in our society we use wands to perform our magic, much like your Holder Type Magic. To blend in, I have some specially modified wands that will allow you to easily use our magic despite not having any wizard blood." He pulled another box from his desk, this one a lot larger than the the box with the jewelry, and that one had been quite large. He opened it to show a lot of wands, all differing in size and color, and all with a special runes carved into it near the bottom. The wands were separated from each other with a soft black velvet cloth.

"Choose whichever feels right." Dumbledore said. "I do not have a large variety, but the runes should not make it too difficult."

Natsu, always the excited and brave one, stepped forward first. "I just choose one?"

"Whichever feels like the best match. When you think you've got the right one, give it a wave."

Natsu inspected each one, trying to act like he knew what he was doing, and doing his best not to break any. Finally, on his fifth one, he decided to wave the short wand. An orange flame erupted from the end, twirled around him happily, and dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"Oak, dragon heartstring core, ten and a quarter inches long. Good choice." Dumbledore said.

The process continued until they had all gone. Because the author is too lazy to describe each situation, the author is going to give the readers a list that has everyone's wands. The author will put the core, the wood, and the length for each person in that order. Actually, the author isn't going to put the lengths. Make it up in your own minds.

Lucy- Unicorn Hair, Holly,

Erza- Thunderbird Feather, Redwood,

Juvia- Mermaid Hair, Beech

Gray- Phoenix Feather, Applewood (I hope that's a thing, like, wood from an apple tree?)

Mira- Kelpie Hair, Dogwood

Gajeel- Dragon Heartsting, Acacia

Levy- Winged Horse Feather, Blackthorn

Wendy- Dragon Heartstring, Maplewood

Makarov- Fairy Wing, Willow

"Now keep in mind," Dumbledore said, "that I have extra ethernano gems, but not extra wands. If you lose your wand, than it is gone for good. We can get a new one during Summer Break, but during the school year. . .well, we would have to treat you like any other student and fail you on your classes due to an inability to perform the task. Although you teachers can easily call a sick day and hop down to Diagon Alley to collect a new wand from Mr. Ollivander.

"Those that are posing as students, keep in mind that all rules that apply to the Hogwarts students will apply to you too. There will be some exceptions, which shall explained to you as needed.

"Tomorrow we will Apparate you to the train station. Two or three of you will pretend to have known each other before tomorrow, and the rest of you will pretend not to have known each other before today. You will sit together on the train, thus having an excuse to hang out together at Hogwarts. Makarov and I will create plans to create you a secret meeting room.

"As for now, it is getting late. Minerva, introduce our new teachers to their new offices, classrooms, and sleeping quarters. Our new students may sleep in an empty classroom, if you would conjure them some sleeping bags. And do not worry about school supplies, robes, and such. We will take care of that. Now, get lots of sleep. You will have an early start in the morning."

Dumbledore added one last thing as they left. "Minerva, Severus, Pomana, Filius, Hagrid, please keep this a secret from all other staff."

**AN: Well, we have the job details! There will be one more chapter (for first year) that the idea is rather obviously stolen from Starway1123, but not until. . . *checks chapters*. . . chapter eleven. Also, now that I've looked, chapter fifteen is a little bit idea stolen, but it'll work out? Of course, both are slightly modified versions of Starway's, but the original ideas are still his/hers, of course.**

**Thank you to:**

lashaunasloley88, SasukeUchiha.6, chancethornhill123, YusdeFT and youinu696 for following! (Again, _weird _email app that won't tell me the last two)

**Thank you to:**

SasukeUchiha.6, chancethornhill123, YusdeFT, AlecLightwoodMagnusBane, and youinu696 for favoriting!

**To **Guest**:** (_his name is Filius Flitwick_)

**Thank you! It's fixed now!**

**To (the other) **Guest: (_the really long one_)

**Oh. Um. Thanks for telling me. It's summer time (bad exuse)? Also, thank you for all your support!**

**Reviews mean:**

**R**adical

**E**xtremely appreciated

**V**ulcans stay out of our heroes' way

**I **spent five minutes making this up -_-

**E**xplain why I spent five **minutes on this**

**W**inners review stories

**S**o. . .you gonna review now?

**Well, that's it for now. Xiao!**

**-Ember M.**


	6. Chapter Six: Platform 9 and 3 4

**Chapter Six: **Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"WAKE UP!" Erza's delighted roar reverberated throughout the room. "Get up! Time to go!"

"Erza. . ." Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Erza used her wand to requip a clock. "Nine thirty. We have. . .an hour and a half to get ready."

"Noooooooo. . .more sleep. . . ." All three other purple sleeping bags groaned. Juvia had also gotten up, like Lucy, so as not to anger the Great Titania.

A great shadow passed over the now-snoring-again sleeping bags. Before Lucy could even blink, the boys were standing straight up, at attention, hands up in a salute, not looking at all like they were snoring a couple seconds ago.

"Good." Erza nodded. "Your trunks are there. They have five changes of your normal clothing, and five of the school's robes. Your names are on them. Lucy, Juvia, we will wait outside while the boys get ready. Then you two will get ready. Come. Professor Flitwick is going to give us some give us some basic cultural lessons. And don't worry about your keys or whip, Lucy, they're in your trunk." She added to Lucy as they exited.

. . . .

About an hour later, the whole group was trained (somewhat) in culture, ready to go, and. . .still pretty tired. Except for Erza and the Master. And Lucy wasn't quite as tired as the rest. Neither was Levy. And Mira. So um, just the boys and Juvia were tired.

"Would you like to try some coffee?" Dumbledore approached them with a tray of mugs. "It is this almost magic-like brew that muggles make!"

"We actually have coffee in Earthland." Lucy said, accepting a mug.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said, stirring some sugar into her pitch black mug.

"Remind me again where we are?" Gray said, looking around the empty classroom, also accepting a cup of coffee.

"My new classroom." Mirajane said. "We cannot let the other teachers know that you guys are here, so we cannot dine in the Great Hall with the rest. We-" she indicated herself, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and the Master, "-were introduced to them earlier. They think we are getting our classrooms ready."

"They were all so skeptical about me." Wendy said sadly. "But when I used my new wand to show them my healing power, they were a little bit less skeptical." She brightened a bit.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask, how do these work? I mean with our magic. I saw Erza requip a clock earlier." Lucy asked, fingering her wand.

"All you have to do is imagine your magic coming out of the wand, rather than your body, or keys in your case Ms. Heartfilia." Dumbledore said simply.

Lucy thought about it a second. "I'm going to try it." She pulled out her wand and keys. "Open, gate of Canis Minor! Come, Nikola!" She held her keys in one hand and her wand in the other. Rather than the magic circle coming from her keys like normal, the circle was produced by her wand. Plue popped out, trembling and cute as always. "I get it now." Lucy nodded. "I want to do an experiment. Plue, I'm gonna send you back, okay?" The white spirit poofed away. Lucy handed her keys to Erza, who was the closest person that she trusted with her keys. "Open, gate of Canis Minor! Come, Nikola!" Nothing happened.

"Luce, you did something wrong." Natsu snorted. "Isn't that supposed to work?"

"Be quiet Natsu." Lucy snapped. "I thought so. I still need keys to summon spirits."

"One last thing before we go." Dumbledore held up his wand. "Money." He waved his wand, and five bulging bags of clinking coins appeared. He handed one to each new student. "And with that." Dumbledore said. "We should get going. Get your trunks, students."

"See you at the feast tonight guys." Lucy said, finishing her coffee and getting up.

"See ya." Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray chorused. Juvia merely waved. (This was all to the ones who were staying, of course.)

Grabbing their trunks, the five filed out behind Dumbledore. He held up a flask and downed it. "Polyjuice potion." He explained after going through the painful transformation. "I'm not supposed to be at the station, and I'm the only one who can Apparate in Hogwarts, so I have to use Polyjuice potion as a disguise. I probably won't be going into the station, but just as a precaution." Dumbledore now looked like a jolly old muggle man. He had transfigured his clothes to fit his new form as a muggle. "You'll learn about Polyjuice potion in later years.

"Now, I will have to Apparate you one at a time with side-along Apparation. Who would like to go first?"

"Is this considered transportation?" Natsu asked nervously. Dumbledore nodded, and Natsu paled considerably.

"Natsu, you'll go second." Lucy grabbed his shirt as he tried to run away. "I'll go first, and intercept you when you get there. Then Gray, then Juvia, then Gajeel."

Dumbledore nodded his consent of the plan. "Ms. Heartfilia, if you will please grab my arm. Hold tightly, if you will. And keep a firm hold on your trunk."

Lucy patted her wand and keys, then gripped Dumbledore's now-pudgy arm and held onto her trunk. "See you guys in a minute." She said, as Dumbledore twisted around into suffocating blackness.

Lucy felt the air being squeezed out of her. Just as it became unbearable, she burst out into clean, fresh air. "That. . .was. . .horrible." She gasped. "Natsu is going to hate that."

Dumbledore chuckled and Disapparated, returning a minute later with a poor looking Natsu. As Dumbledore twisted away again, he threw up. "Up!" Lucy commanded. She slung his arm over her shoulder and let Happy out of the kennel, who jumped to Natsu's shoulder to check on him. "Stay quiet." Lucy warned the Exceed. Happy nodded as Dumbledore appeared again with Gray, who immediately started laughing and teasing Natsu, who immediately recovered so he could slam his forehead into Gray's, all while Lucy groaned and Dumbledore Disapparated again and returned with Juvia who cheered Gray on.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked Dumbledore as he came back with a sick Gajeel.

"In an abandoned building just outside King's Cross Station." Dumbledore pointed out a dusty window. He then produced five tickets. "I will not be accompanying you inside. Platform nine and three quarters will not be immediately visible." He explained about the barrier and then bid them farewell as he Disapparated once again, this time not returning.

"We better get going." Lucy said, touching Horologium's key for the time. "It's already ten fifty. We'll miss the train if we don't hurry."

Gajeel having recovered, the group rushed out of the building and into the station. They quickly found the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They stood behind a family of redheads who also were rushing at the barrier.

Lucy watched the first pair run at the barrier and disappear. One of them isn't a red head. She noted. Then she smacked herself. _Because he isn't one of the family. He's a friend. Damnit Lucy. Why are you such an idiot?_ "Guys, look." She pointed at the black haired boy running at the barrier.

"Is that-?" Juvia asked.

"I think it is." Lucy confirmed. "Messy black hair. And when I saw him turn around, emerald green eyes. And the bangs don't cover up his scar completely. Mostly, but not completely. That's Harry Potter."

All of them nodded, quickly memorizing what he looked like. Finally, the last red head went through. "Gajeel first." Lucy said.

"Why me?" Gajeel snorted.

"'Cause incompetent as you might be, I can more easily trust you to not make a fuss or run off on the other side. And you can keep the dolts that go through next from making a fuss. Go." Lucy explained, snapping the last word.

"She makes a point Gajeel." Pantherlily said quietly from his kennel, just loudly enough for Gajeel to hear with his Dragon Slayer hearing. And Natsu too, for that matter.

"Stupid Bunny Girl." Gajeel grumbled, wheeling his cart around to face the barrier. He checked for watching muggles, than ran through the barrier.

"Natsu." Lucy shoved the pink head forwards.

"Hehehe shouldn't be too hard for Flamebrain to get through. He loves running at walls for no reason." Gray snickered.

"Be nice Gray." Lucy said as Natsu decided to ignore the ice mage in favor of running at the barrier. "This time he has a reason." Lucy added as the front of end of Natsu's cart passed through the wall.

"Juvia, you next." Lucy said.

"And leave you alone with Gray! No way!" Juvia planted her feet firmly, the theater of her mind imagining the Gray and Lucy flirtingly fighting about who would go next.

"For the millionth time I am not interested in Gray!" Lucy snapped. "And if all three of these dolts were on that side, them mayhem will ensue! As insane as you may be, you can- somewhat- control these idiots! So I need you on the other side to control them until I get there. Don't worry, Gray'll be after you! Now hurry so we don't miss the train."

"Please do it Juvia." Gray pleaded. "If we miss the train, Erza will kill us!" He shivered violently.

"If my darling Gray says so. . . ." Juvia said hesitantly, then wheeled her cart to face the barrier.

"Go, before she freaks out." Lucy said as soon as the bluenette disappeared. Gray nodded, and ran forward, Lucy following suit.

She exited into a plume of steam. She could barely make out the vibrant colors of Natsu and Juvia's hair. "Let's go. We need to find a compartment." She said. She lifted her trunk out of her cart and waved for the group to follow her.

. . . .

"Ten fifty-nine." Lucy said as the group pushed their trunks up onto the rack above them. They were in the very back of the train. By a stroke of luck, they had ended up in the compartment across the aisle from the Potter kid. "Just in time."

"I didn't realize that a train was a part of the deal." Natsu groaned. The train wasn't moving, so he wasn't sick yet. But he was as good as. "Hurrrggh!"

"Eleven o' clock." Lucy sighed. "Let's get Natsu and Gajeel in the window seats.

"Why didn't we just put them there in the first place?" Gray frowned as he pushed Gajeel over.

"Good question." Lucy sighed again.

They ended up so that Natsu and Gajeel were next to the windows, Lucy on one side next to Natsu, and Gray on the other side next to Gajeel, and Juvia trying her hardest not to invade Gray's 'bubble' on his other side. Lily and Happy curled in the luggage racks out of sight for some naps.

"That's settled." Lucy sighed, giving Natsu's head a pat, as he decided that her lap was better than the window. "Why am I always Natsu's pillow?"

**AN: Hmmm. . . I feel like that chapter was shorter than the others. By a lot. No worries! I'll just make the next one even longer! I'm just gonna type something that has been on my mind for a while.**

**It's fun to say lol. If you don't say el-oh-el like normal, but just say lol, as if it wasn't an acronym and an actual word, then it super fuuu-uuuuunn! Lol. Lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol. Lollllllllllllllllll. It's weird, but fun. (Don't mind me, just bein' a weirdo.)**

**Alright now that that's off my mind. . .see ya'll in da next chappie!**

***insert picture of me reviewing a story* (#reviews) me: "I'm the coolest" also me: *spots readers* still me: "This could be you, kids" MEEEE: *dons sunglasses and suit***

**Xiao,**

**-Ember M.**


	7. I think we're on AN number 7 now

(For those coming later on, without having seen the previous ANs, 'cause I deleted them, essentially I've been on Hiatus for... a really long time, and sometime in March I decided to rewrite this, amd I've been saying "oh itll be done soon!" for months now.)

Its the end of June, and yep, definitely going for July. I think I've done the impossible, and my progress has... well, if I was to assign my progress a number on a scale from 1 to 10, it would be a negative 3.

I've written a paragraph on chapter 3, but not until deleting about half the chapter first. I have less written than the beginning of July *sighs*

So idk if any of you are wondering, but I am insistent on writing as many chapters as possible because I need buffer chapters. If there's a reason I can't write a chapter for the week, boom! I already have a chapter ready. Once I actually start posting, I plan on trying to still write a chapter per week, but its nice knowing I have the comfort of buffer chapters.

However, and this is a promise for once, I WILL begin posting at the end of July, fifteen buffer chapters or no. However, let it be known that each chapter will actually be updated on a biweekly schedule, rather than a weekly one. Yes I have reasons, yes they are personal.

(Well, not that personal, but I don't need to be telling, no offence, randos on the internet.)

(Yes I am a bit grumpy rn.)

Anyhow, I shall see you all at the end of J-j-j-july!

\--EmberMagname


	8. The Last Author's Note

(For context for new readers, I have been on hiatus for a long time, and eventually decided to rewrite this after cringing at my old writing. Finally, it is complete... kind of.)

Well, this is it, folks. The last Author's Note.

Don't be sad though! For now, at long last, the REWRITE IS UUPPP! WOOHOO!

Yes, it has taken forever and a half... but we made it! And on time, too! (Ok, it's pretty late in the day, at least for me, but cut me some slack, please?)

Also, I just realized this, but it's already been over a year since I published the first chapter of FTATSYOH. Amazing, huh?

I never did finish writing chapter three, haha. I'll find a way to live though XD

Anyways, it'll probably be about ten minutes after this that I get the rewrite published... look for it! Its new name will be A World Where Fairies are Real. I hope to see you all there.

If there's anything you want to see change in version 2.0, PM me or review!

EmberMagname, OUT!

P.S, in two months, I will be deleting this story from , once the events of the rewrite catch up with the events of this story.


End file.
